


Short story chapter 535

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [42]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 535, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 535

Ankhseram was looking at the most interesting event in the world. A fight between an Etherias demon and a God with infinite magic. He was drinking the content of his black mug, which had “Souls of the innocent” written in red.

 

Suddenly, the two monsters which fight he was looking used a very powerful magic against each other. Ankhseram’s red eyes were sparkling, and his sadistic smile could be seen through his long and black hair.

 

\- _**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

 

Those words, and Ankhseram’s crazy laugh could be listened everywhere. No one knew why. No one knew what was happening that Ankhseram was enjoying it that much.


End file.
